fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bug Bog
Welcome to Bug Bog! Note: this is in HEAVY wip, so... yeah. Overview Bug Bog is pretty much your average Smash Bros.-like game... but almost all the playable characters are real life insects, arachnids and crustaceans, each with their own play style and moveset! This is as unrealistic as it gets, too; if movesets were just limited to what the character can do in real life, it would be extremely limited, and overall dull. There are quite a few differences in gameplay. Instead of shields and grabbing, every character can counter an attack and hit with greater force! Think Marth's or Corrin's counter move, but everyone can use it. However, some moves can bypass a counter, and if it's not a grabbing move, it will leave the for immobile if the move hits someone trying to use a counter. Also, when you get knocked out, a jar containing your character will fall, and said jar can be directed to hit your opponents for massive damage! Makes for some good comebacks. Characters will be divided into six categories, each having 10 characters to make 60 in total, and these categories and characters will be shown... right now. Characters The six groups are: #Balanced: the more balanced stuff, good for beginners. #Power: those that focus on dealing as much damage as possible, usually in a short amount of time. #Defense: those that focus on taking hits and staying alive. #Mobility: those that focus on speed and other methods of getting around fast like high jumps and specials that cover a lot of ground. #Tricky: those that focus on gimmicks or have an odd moveset/stat range that can be quite hard to master #Destructive: those that focus on either dealing a heck ton of damage, having very annoying movesets or can deal with multiple stuff at once. Overall, you really need to take these guys out asap. However, they're normally tough to master, and have some pretty exploitable weak points. This separation should allow players to try different play styles, and maybe pick a main for each category. It also makes it easier to find a specific character if you know what category it falls into. Now, let's get on with the characters! Character List Game modes TBA Jars Jars replace items in Bug Bog. These Jars and distinguishable by their lids or other details. Attacking the Jar will trigger its effect, but if a Jar falls on the ground, it will simply break and deal damage to anyone nearby. Assist Jars Assist Jars are falling jars containing an Assist Bug inside. There are a total of 20 possible outcomes. Attacking the jar will release the assist bug and it will aid you as you fight. You'll never know what you're going to get, so be ready to adapt your strategy to what you released on the battlefield. Assist Jars won't affect the one who summoned it, unless said otherwise. Items Items are spawned from Item Jars, but they can also appear randomly on the map. Unlike other smash-like games, the way items are handled is extremely different. Now, the item will appear on your head for a short amount of time, and will grant you certain benefits. If you pick up an item while you are waring one, the old item will be replaced by the one you just picked up. Story Teaser A bedroom is shown with a young-ish girl sleeping. The camera then rotates to show that the window is open. Ant is seen crawling onto the windowsill, and then sees that a Cockroach is already on the windowsill. The two eye each other, and you will be able to choose which bug you want to 1v1 the other as. When that's over, the loser will be seen falling onto the floor and scuttling away. The winner will then attempt to walk out of the windowsill, but will become distracted by the girl, who's breathing suddenly stops, and a strange white light emanates from her. Suddenly, a Moth with a very similar glow appears out of nowhere, flies into the window and confronts Ant/Cockroach, who must defeat the Moth. The Moth plays exactly the same; only difference is that it's glowing. After the Moth is defeated, it will seemingly dissapear, and right when that happens the girl wakes up breathing heavily. As her grandmother comes in to see what happened and turns on the light, Ant/Cockroach climbs out the window. Grandmother: Did you have that moth dream again? Girl (Breathing heavily): Yes, Grandma... Yes... Trivia